


I Push Up My Glasses

by cephasnarrative



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephasnarrative/pseuds/cephasnarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only these glasses gave Marley the power to make Jane Hayward fall for her. A girl can wish, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Push Up My Glasses

Marley’s eyes left the cat-framed clock at exactly 3:26. The familiar sound of bells rang off and the brunette took a deep breath.  
There she was. In all her glory. Her curls were pinned up in a neat bun today as a Warblers jacket hugged her waist. Marley couldn’t help but stare as Jane Hayward rounded the counter and began glancing at the various snacks the coffee shop offered. She’d look, but she wouldn’t order anything new. She’d even chat Marley up for a bit, considering the peanut butter chocolate chip cookies that were on sale or the new fudge brownies; still warm and filling the air with a chocolatey scent.  
But, her order always remained the same. Marley suspected she was a woman of routine and frankly, she liked that.  
“I’ll have …” but before Jane could even finish her sentence, Marley smiled. Blue eyes peering into warm brown ones.  
“I got you,” Marley replied, quickly getting to work on Jane’s usual order. White chocolate macchiato. Iced. A dash of caramel and a nice helping of whip cream on the top. One blueberry muffin, but it hard to be warm. So Marley would always put the biggest most blueberry filled one in the toaster oven for twenty seconds.  
Butterflies, like always, filled the brunette’s stomach as she slid Jane’s order across the counter. Watching as she bit into the blueberry muffin and enjoying the light hum Jane made in satisfaction as the sweet confection hit her taste buds.  
Their eyes would meet briefly when Jane would find a table in the back. Marley would push up her glasses and look away until she was sure Jane was engrossed in whatever book she was reading for the week.  
Marley spent this time leaning on the counter, pretending to play with her nails or counting the blue and red tiles painting the ground. Her eyes would always find their way back to Jane though. Watching the girl with a head full of curls mix the coffee with the green straw. Smiling every few moments when she got to a good part in the book.  
Marley wished Jane smiled at her like that.  
She looked back at the cat clock. 3:39. The bells sounded off again and Marley felt her heart sink to her stomach.  
She watched as the familiar Cheerios uniform looked around the small shop. He did this every time he visited and Marley would roll her eyes in response. He knew Jane was here. He was the only reason Jane came to this coffee shop, after all.  
Marley wished she was the reason. She wished Jane looked at her the way she looked at Mason. The way her full lips curled into a bright smile. The way her dark hazel eyes lit up. The way she’d break off a piece of the blueberry muffin and put it in his mouth.  
She’d kill to trade places with Mason.  
4:02. Jane’s eyes meet Marley’s again. They smile briefly at each other. An exchange between two regulars, a quick good-bye between the two acquaintances.  
The bell rings and she’s gone. Marley feels empty again. Jane had always been the highlight of her Thursdays.  
Her eyes land back on the clock. She counts down the minutes until its 3:26 again.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short and hopefully, super sweet. I secretly ship Jane and Marley. I also loved Barrett Wilbert Weed's performance of 'I Push Up My Glasses.' It was the inspo for this after all.


End file.
